


Instead of Me

by ariminiria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: The incident in Cuba takes a fatal turn when (Y/N) Lehnsherr saves the man she loves.





	Instead of Me

It had all happened so fast. Charles had been trying to stop Erik from killing the humans, then Moira had started firing.

He hadn’t seen the bullet coming. But (Y/N) had.

Erik immediately staggered in shock as he heard her cry out. The missiles fell from their paths, exploding in midair.

“(Y/N)!” he shouted, turning around.

Charles caught his friend as she collapsed. The crimson liquid was spreading across her collarbone as the color left her skin.

Erik angrily faced Moira.

“You did this!” he growled, using his power to choke her with her dog tags.

“Erik stop!” Charles called.

“Erik…” came a weak whisper. “She didn’t do this Erik… You did.”

His heart nearly stopped at her words. He knew she was right, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit that he had betrayed his sister in this way. Releasing the agent, he ran over to where Charles was cradling her, kneeling down beside them.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N),” he said, his voice shaking. “I was supposed to protect you…”

“It’s all right,  _ bruder _ ...” she breathed.

“Come on, (Y/N). Stay with us,” Charles pleaded. “For me…”

“Charles…” she gasped. “There’s something I need to tell you…”

“Please...” he begged, for once not wanting to hear what she had to say.

He knew it would only hurt more. But she pressed on anyway.

“First, I want you to know… I don’t regret my decision. It was my choice to save you. Don’t blame yourself for it.”  (Y/N) hissed in pain.  “But also…” she hesitated. “I love you. I have ever since I met you… From the moment you pulled my brother out of the ocean and, quite literally, gave him a piece of your mind.”

Her face contorted in pain. Charles shook his head tears streaming down his face.

“Ever since I first laid eyes on you…” he trailed off, unable to finish.

“I know...” she whispered. “And Erik,” she started, “Don’t… don’t…”

She trailed off for the last time, her eyes fixing on a place somewhere far away.

Charles let out an anguished sob; Erik collapsed.

The mind reader laid his head against her chest, desperately ignoring the mocking red stain. He hoped against all hope that he might hear even the faintest beat. But he couldn’t even sense her mind.

He knew.

And it absolutely killed him inside to think that he would never hear her heartbeat again.

_ And all because she took that bullet instead of me. _


End file.
